Kingdom Hearts Guidance
by Yami-Marik93
Summary: A new series in another Timeline. Sora, Riku and Kairi are now living in their own normal lives. But a new Organization are form, but the members are not from the same time as Sora, Riku and Kairi. New and old Characters and worlds will appear. Things come unsuspected. A strange girl wielding a Keyblade. And how can there be another Organization.


**Arthur Note**: This my First FanFiction story. I work on it in deviantart. So I will like to show you the story here. Also if the paragraph of the scene seems off. I have my reason. but would make the next chapter better without looking like that. If you see "-" under this. it is just to separate the Poem and the story. I hope you like this.

Reminder: I do not own The Characters Of Kingdom Hearts. Except for Vlixia, and the Organization Members who appeared.

* * *

Dreams show us our future

Some dreams show us our fear

Sometime we may see a brighter future

But we may see a darker future

We are guided by light for our hope

But darkness will guide us to despair

Who knows what our dreams will show

Light and Darkness can share the same coin.

Sora, Riku and Kairi sitting on a small Island where the paopu fruit tree is at. They think as they ate their Sea salt Ice-cream, remembering the adventures of seeing new worlds and friends. They look across the ocean watching the sunset.

In another world at night. A strange girl hiding in the alley between two buildings from being seen from the search lights. The search light move away from her, giving her a chance to run to another location but two Nobodies show up in front of her. She grins in an upset look. The Nobodies attack her but miss, she jump over them and slice them with her Keyblade and ran to where she was heading.

Sora, Riku and Kairi are now going to their boats, but Kairi stop. Sora and Riku stop and turn to Kairi looking up at the night sky.

During a flash back; Riku face against Armour Nightmare in Station of Awakening. Armour Nightmare is now weaken and Riku finish him off, saving Sora.

Back at Destiny Island. Sora, Riku and Kairi in their uniform walking to school. But they past a women in black coat, Kairi stop and turn to the women but she is not there. She was so unsure that the Women look familiar, because the outfit but can't remember. Sora yells for her name to snap her out. Kairi turn and ran back to Sora and Riku.

In the Keyblade graveyard. Sora, Riku and Kairi fought against Xehanort and his Organization during upcoming second keyblade war. Kairi use her hidden powers to destroy him but left her in a weaken state. A shadow stretching behind her, appearing an Organization member holding two black butterfly swords getting ready to attack Kairi. Her life flashes before her eyes as she turn, the men in the black coat holding his sword in a thrust position closing on her. All of a sudden, a keyblade knock the guy away from her. Sora carry Kairi far from the battle field, Riku grab his keyblade from the ground where he threw it to save Kairi. Riku prepare for a fight of his life time. Kairi beginning to lose conscious, but just in time to see Riku defeated the organization, but the man did not vanish for his death.

Kairi Eyes open and found herself back at Destiny Island. But she notice her back is laying against on the bark of the coconut tree. Getting up, Kairi suddenly fell down in pain. She does not know how she is wounded. Kairi tried to get up again by putting her hand on the sand and the other on the tree. Now she is able to walk for a while. Out of nowhere, a sword clashing sound is heard. Kairi look for something to help her walk. Getting closer to the sound, Sora is battling a men in black coat, but not the same Organization then what Riku fought. This person was wielding a sword, made of Diamonds, clear like you can see through it. Reaching for him, the place began vanishing in front of her. Waking from her bed, realizing it was a dream, or so she thought.

Back to the girl. She manages to enter the base of the Organization, standing front of the entrance. She looks down and closes her eyes, praying that she can defeat the organization. Look up at the base again and ran to the door. The title Kingdom Hearts Guidance appear as the song ended

Inside of the tower of the organization base. A women in black is typing on a computer, "Dang it." she slam the keyboards. "I can't fine their plans."

"Getting angry at it won't solve anything." The women in black was seen with her back against the wall with arms across, "Vlixia, we have to find out what is their next target or we'll never going to make it."

"Well the boss is sure know when to keep thing away from our reach." Vlixia continue typing on the keyboards.

"And he is not that stupid either."

"There has to be something he screws up on."

"There hasn't been any mistake. He had to be sure that no one is to know his biggest plans, even us."

"Well there got to be something he forgot to protect."

Before Vlixia can finish finding the plans, an alarm went off.

"What is going on?" Vlixia said.

"It seems we have an intruder."

"Kind of figure that."

The girls leave their room to find out who breach the security alarm.

* * *

**Yami-Marik93:** ok, give u a hint, u have to find my profile in deviantart and look at my gallery folder find that folder that Said "Kingdom Hearts FanFiction and OC Characters." My Profile name for Deviantart is the same name I am using. I could not come with any names for deviantart. but I like doing FanFiction in both Deviantart and FanFiction. I hope you like this story


End file.
